


Day 2 - Free

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel helps Marc find his freedom
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Day 2 - Free

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like an AU where some people are part animal and they're called Hybrids. To some people Hybrids aren't really seen as human beings and are treated like animals.
> 
> Also they're aged up, they're in their early twenties

Tonight was a big night for Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Some of his artwork had somehow gotten noticed by a highly famous art collector, who decided to purchase a few of his landscape paintings and host an exhibition to show them off. As the artist, he had been invited to the event and hopefully would be able to pick up some commissions.

**~NMN~**

Nathaniel fiddled with the cufflinks on his suit as he talked to another potential client. Things had been going well, there were people who had seemed interested and a few had already commissioned or checked out his website.

A bell rang out through the room, attracting the attention of all the guests. The host of the evening was holding the bell. “Attention to all my esteemed guests, this is my good friend, Monsieur Basset. He has graciously decided to provide some special music for us.” The short man besides him grinned as a curtain lifted to show off a large golden cage.

Nathaniel felt sick once he realized what was going on. There was a blue jay hybrid in that cage, perched on a ledge with his wings clinging to his sides. There was a loud appreciative “Oooh” from the crowd.”Oh, you’re in for a treat.” The woman he had just been talking to excitedly said.

Basset made some sort of gesture and the boy began to sing. He had a beautiful voice, soothing Nathaniel and almost making him forget why he felt so sick.

The songbird sang for almost ten minutes, each song more beautiful than the last. The sound of the audience clapping snapped him out of his trance, reminding him where he was. Nathaniel started applauding the talents of the noiret, carefully observing him. He seemed sad, most likely from the fact he was being shown off like some sort of fancy toy, and he kept glancing over at the buffet. M. Basset bowed as the curtain closed and Nathaniel scoffed in his mind.

The room slowly devolved into chatter similar to how it had been before the surprise performance. The redhead managed to make his way to the buffet table to fill a plate, determined to slip away and give to the poor hybrid.

It was easy enough, people tended to forget he was in the same room and everyone was still in awe over the performance. It still didn’t stop Nathaniel from glancing around to see if anyone was watching before he slipped behind the curtain.

As he walked over, he could see the noiret facing away from him hunched over in a ball.

“Hey.” Nathaniel softly whispered. The winged male startled, whipping his head around to face Nathaniel and allowing him to see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. He showed his hands, one empty and the other holding a plate of food. “I just wanted to give you this, you seemed really hungry.”

The redhead carefully and slowly held out the plate, not wanting to spook him again. The other just warily stared at him before slowly reaching out for the plate. He grabbed it with trembling hands and looked shocked when Nathaniel let go. Nathaniel backed off, giving the noiret space. The other male fled to his perch, eating the food quickly.

When he was done, he placed the plate down outside of the cage. Nathaniel went over to pick up the plate and the winged male fled again. He only picked up the plate, examining the other for a few moments.

Nathaniel wanted to tell him that he didn’t deserve this, that this was cruel and inhumane. “You’re very pretty.” Was what he blurted out instead before turning red and almost running out of the room, leaving the blushing songbird to curiously watch him leave.

**~NMN~**

The next day, Nathaniel was at M. Basset’s manor for a commission he had picked up the night before. Apparently the man was very impressed by his art and wanted a painting of his prized garden done. Instead of being given a reference photo to work from, Nathaniel was to work on it in the garden. Nathaniel didn’t really want to work for man who believed hybrids were to be kept and treated like pets, but M. Basset had offered a rather large sum of money that could pay for Nathaniel’s lifestyle for a good while, so Nathaniel sucked it up and agreed.

When he arrived at the manor, he was swiftly brought to the area that M. Basset wanted him to paint. He noticed there was the same large golden cage from last night resting on a small hill that had a flattened top. The blue jay hybrid appeared to be sleeping as he was laying down on his stomach and not moving from what Nathaniel could see due to being far away.

**~NMN~**

After about two hours or so passed, Nathaniel stretched and decided to walk over the cage. The songbird had been curiously watching him since he noticed Nathaniel about half an hour ago and Nathaniel’s own curiosity got the better of him. The noiret scrambled backwards as he approached, causing Nathaniel to pause.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, remember me? I gave you some food yesterday.” The other male didn’t stop until he was out of Nathaniel’s reach before continuing to stare at him.

“You called me pretty.” It was said so quietly that Nathaniel would have missed it if he wasn’t so focused on the noiret in front of him.

Nathaniel blushed, recalling that moment. “I mean, it’s true. You are pretty, gorgeous even.”

The hybrid blushed, face turning bright red. “Thank you.”

**~NMN~**

The next time Nathaniel went over, he went through the same routine. Work for a while before going over to the noiret.

“My name’s Nathaniel, sorry I never introduced myself before.” He stated, sitting on the chair he brought over. The noiret simply stared at him, not speaking. “Do you mind if I draw?”

The other still said nothing, but nodded. Nathaniel smiled and got to work, a comfortable silence overtaking them that was only broken by the occasional birdsong.

Once Nathaniel finished, he turned his sketchpad around and showed the songbird the picture. He gasped when he saw it, causing Nathaniel to worry before he smiled happily. The redhead smiled before noticing the time.

“I’m sorry, it’s time for me to go. Thank you for allowing me to draw you.”

“Marc.” Nathaniel stopped what he was doing, looking up at the voice. “My name is Marc.”

**~NMN~**

“Hi again.” Nathaniel gave a small wave, smiling when he got a hesitant one back. Nathaniel set the chair down before sitting down and getting comfortable.

Marc looked curiously at the sketchbook, opening and closing his mouth several times. “Can, can I, is it okay if I look through your sketchbook?”

The redhead looked up, a surprised look on his face that morphed into a warm smile. “Sure, but be warned, most of it is kinda bad.”

He passed it to Marc, who hesitantly took it. Nathaniel watched as he flipped through it, the noiret’s expression morphing into awe. “These are incredible! The movement, the attitude, the expression, they’re all so amazing.”

Nathaniel blushed from the praise. “Thanks, that’s really nice.”

Marc blushed when he realized what said, before handing the sketchbook back over to Nathaniel. “I mean it, I’m feeling so inspired to write something now.”

“You write?”

“I used to before I got trapped here. I’m only allowed to sing and look pretty.” Marc sadly explained.

“That jerk, how dare he treat another living being like that.”He jumped and started shaking when Nathaniel suddenly banged his fist on the cage. “I just wish I could do something, the way you’re treated isn’t fair, the way hybrids in general are treated is unfair! And I hate that there’s nothing I can do!” Nathaniel yelled, angry tears welling up in his eyes.

Marc reached out and shakily grabbed the redhead’s hand, causing him to look at the songbird. “The fact that you care is more than what other people do.”

**~NMN~**

After almost two weeks of Nathaniel visiting, Marc had opened up enough that the two felt most comfortable with each other. They knew almost everything about each other, and both knew their lives had changed for the better because of the other.

“If it’s not too much, can I ask how you ended up here?” Nathaniel asked, setting aside the sketch of Marc he was working on.

Marc fidgeted with his hands before finally speaking. “I don’t mind. I was just walking home one day and I got dragged into this van that suddenly pulled up next to me. They held me down and chloroformed me. Next thing I know I’m locked in this cage.”

He looked sad, and Nathaniel wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss his face until Marc was smiling again.

**~NMN~**

“I wanna leave.” Nathaniel startled, twisting head to look at Marc. “I want my freedom, I want to be free to be with the one I love, to be with you.”

Nathaniel smiled before reaching through the bars and grasping Marc’s hand. “I want to be with you too.”

**~NMN~**

Nathaniel climbed over the hidden back gate later that night, stealthy making his way over to the cage. Marc was intently watching for him and waved eagerly once he spotted the redhead who couldn’t help but wave back as he finally got to the cage, taking the padlock in his hands.

As Nathaniel fiddled with the padlock, Marc silently watched and cheered when it unlocked, the redhead quickly removed it from the cage which allowed him to open the door.

“Are you ready to spread your wings?” Nathaniel offered his hand to Marc, who eagerly took his hand, stepping out of the golden cage and towards his freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: A few months later: The law that said Hybrids were to be treated as human beings and had the same rights as them passed, and that anyone who owned a Hybrid was to release them immediately or be arrested and face serious jail type. Mylène Haprèle, one of the main leaders behind the protests calling for this law to be implemented, is happy that Hybrids are finally being seen as humans instead of pets. Multiple lawsuits have been filed against those who used to own Hybrids, including kidnapping, assault, manslaughter, and many others for how they or family members were treated. There is more joyous news however, as family members are being reunited again.


End file.
